


maybe

by bethabeepbeep



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, And in love, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Pre-Slash, also chan makes origami because he can, chan is overwhelmed, it's not even good angst ??, kind of, kind of?, this sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 21:18:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16981977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethabeepbeep/pseuds/bethabeepbeep
Summary: chan disappeared for a couple months without a trace. woojin just wanted him to be okay.orchan is overwhelmed with his feelings and doesn't know how to deal. woojin can help.





	maybe

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first time trying to write 'angst' so I hope it's not completely awful. 
> 
> I might write a second part to this? Let me know if that's something you would want.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

A familiar feeling of warmth engulfed Woojin as he stepped into the house, happy to be free from the cold. His face unfroze, the layer of ice that seemed to have built itself on him melting. He shrugged off his snow covered boots by the front door after kicking the door shut behind him, shedding all of the layers of material that didn’t do their job properly out in the freezing cold. His bag crumpled in on itself as he set it down by the door.

He let a sigh escape his mouth as he padded to the kitchen, the carpet muffling his footsteps. Not that it really mattered, seeing as he lived alone and no one in his apartment building ever seemed to be home.

Woojin absentmindedly noticed that the water splashed on him as he poured it into the cup, but didn’t clean it off. He set the cup in the microwave, setting it for three minutes and then leaning back onto the counter. Instead of having a proper meal, he just decided he was going to eat some cup noodles and drink some tea. His phone buzzed in his back pocket and he nearly jumped out of his skin, forgetting that it was there in the first place. He slid it out of his pocket and checked the notification, only to realize that it was just an email. A frown made its way onto his face and he tapped on some random game, the screen cold under his finger pads.

He grumbled underneath his breath as he died in the game and his phone clattered as he set it down on the counter, admittedly a bit harsher than intended. The microwave beeped and he started at it for a moment, before shaking himself out of his stupor and making his way over to it. He took the cup of hot water out and poured it into the thing of noodles, then poured the extra into the sink before setting the cup upside down in the dish drainer.

He put the noodles on the coffee table in the living room, putting his chopsticks on top of it so it would stay closed. His bag seemed heavier as he picked it back up and made his way down the hall. He nudged his door open fully with his foot and then proceeded to set the bag by his bed. He took a seat on his bed and buried his face in his hands, his arms resting on his knees. The day had seemed to drag on forever, and Woojin was glad it was pretty much over. He was extremely exhausted and very thankful that he didn’t have work for the next three days. He had worked so much overtime for the past month and desperately needed a break. Maybe he would ask his boss for a short vacation soon.

Woojin fell back on his bed for a moment before standing abruptly and going over to his drawer. He took the comfortable clothes from on top of it that he laid out for himself the previous night and quickly changed into them, his work clothes starting to become uncomfortable. The grey long sleeved shirt was a ton more comfortable than the tight black button up he had on before. His slacks weren’t all that uncomfortable, but his soft pajama pants were a lot better.

He had just finished putting his work clothes back up when he heard a knock on his door. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he took a glance at his bedside clock. It was nearing ten in the afternoon, and last time he checked, he didn’t invite anyone over. He sped walked down the hallway and took a glance through the peephole, and tons of emotion drowned him within seconds. His heart felt heavy and pain coursed through him as he opened the door slowly, his eyes roaming the person outside in confusion.

“Chan?” Said person glanced up quickly, shifting from one foot to another before going still. They held eye contact for a few long seconds before Chan spoke.

“Hey,” Chan fidgeted, looking around and rubbing the back of his neck. “I know this is kind of sudden and you probably don't want to see me-”

Woojin cut him off, “no, no, it’s fine. I’m just... confused,” Chan nodded rapidly in understanding.

“I - I… know. I was nearby and decided that… maybe it was time I come back.”

 

“Come in! You’re probably cold. I’ll make us some tea, hm?” Woojin’s voice was gentle and he took a step back to let Chan in. Chan hesitantly made his way inside and to the couch, taking a seat.

“That’s- that’s fine, you don’t have to. I probably won’t be here long.”

Woojin let himself frown, but nodded slowly nevertheless. “Okay…” He trailed off.

 

“What-”

“I know-”

They both stopped speaking, not wanting to interrupt each other. They made eye contact yet again for a few long seconds before Woojin smiled softly. Chan laughed quietly, and Woojin noted that it sounded kind of bitter as Chan looked down and shook his head.

“I’m sorry I disappeared on you guys. I know I’ve been gone and no one has known where I’ve been. Hell, no one has really even known if I was alive. No one would’ve known I was alive if I hadn’t texted Felix a couple weeks ago.” Woojin nodded, the soft smile still on his face, but it started to slip as Chan continued speaking. Chan took in a deep breath, “I just needed a break. From everything. I had done a lot of thinking and just couldn’t deal with everything and I know that wasn’t the way to handle it and I know I shouldn’t have just left like that and I should’ve just let someone know, either how I was feeling or where I was going but-” Chan’s voice broke, and he let out a quiet sob. Tears were streaming down his face and Woojin stared at him with empathy in his eyes. He slid over to Chan and engulfed him in a bear hug. Chan always says he gives the best hugs.

Chan collapsed against him and they both fell back onto the couch, but Woojin just held Chan closer and even tighter. “It’s gonna be okay, Channie. We’re all here for you.” He whispered, and Chan nodded against his chest but only seemed to cry harder. Woojin could feel his shirt getting wet but paid no mind to it, the only thing he was focused on was Chan. Woojin’s heart hurt to see Chan in pain and he could only imagine how bad he was hurting. Woojin had been mad at Chan for leaving but all of that seemed to disappear, and now all he could feel was something warm that bubbled in his stomach, something that had been there before Chan left and even while he was gone. It hurt to see Chan like this, but he was so glad to have him back and in his arms. He could only hope that with his and their friends help, Chan would feel at least a little bit better.

Woojin rocked Chan back and forth as best as he could, seeing as they were laying on a couch, and he rubbed his hand up and down his back. They might have laid there for five minutes, or maybe even thirty, before Woojin noticed that Chan’s breath had evened out and he seemed to be asleep.

Woojin maneuvered them around so Chan was laying comfortably on the couch and Woojin stood up, grabbing the blanket that was draped over the back of the couch and putting it on top of Chan. Chan snuggled further into the couch and Woojin smiled fondly down at him. Woojin let out a quiet sigh and bent down to be nearly level with Chan. He put a hand on the side of Chan’s head and ran his thumb over Chan’s cheek. “Please don’t leave me ever again. I don’t think I could handle that,” He whispered softly, and he took a moment to take in Chan’s features. After a few long seconds, he stood up and took the long forgotten noodles off of the coffee table. He went and put them in the microwave, deciding he would warm them back up later.

He went down the hall and into the bathroom.

It only took a few minutes but by time Woojin got back into the living room, Chan was gone. Tears gathered in Woojin’s eyes and his heart dropped into his stomach. Pain coursed through him and he couldn’t even bring himself to be angry. He didn’t even bother opening the front door and checking for him, he knew he was already long gone.

He made his way over to the couch and sat down, about to bury his head in his hands for the second time that day when he saw a paper on the coffee table. It was folded neatly and next to it was a paper rose. Chan loved to make paper roses and Woojin had a small box of them on his nightstand in his room. Woojin smiled sadly as the thought came into his mind and he noticed that his cheeks were wet but paid no mind to it, delicately picking up the paper instead. He unfolded it gently and started to read it. His tears fell at a quicker rate but he made sure they didn’t get on the paper. His sad smile only grew sadder when he recognized Chan’s handwriting.

 

_Dear Kim Woojin,_

 

_I love you. Just thought I’d get straight to the point, first._

_I think I’ve loved you since I met you and I could tell you a million reasons why. I love the way you always have tons of paper for me because you know I love to make origami. I love the way your eyes shine when you sing and I love the way you play the guitar. I love how you make me happy and I love how you are just so caring. I love your heart and I love your personality and I hope you love me back. I love you so much it hurts._

_I’m sorry I left. I’ve been struggling so much the past few months and you’re (and the other boys) the main reason I’ve stayed sane throughout this. I did some thinking and I know you probably don’t feel the same about me and I’m so sorry I feel this way but I can’t help it. I had to leave and I guess part of the reason I left is because I wanted to escape my feelings for you. Surprise surprise, it didn’t work. I think I just love you even more. Y’know, the whole ‘distance makes the heart grow fonder’ thing or whatever. But I don’t want you to think this is your fault. It isn’t at all._

_but I just hope you can forgive me for feeling this way. You’ve been such a good friend to me and I just had to go and fall in love. Knowing you, you’re probably gonna forgive me and we’ll just have to act like you never read this. But I don’t think I can pretend to not like you. My feelings just might be too strong. You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me and I just want you to know that._

_I’ll stop rambling now. I don’t know what the point of this letter is but I hope you know my feelings now. Thank you for everything. I love you so much, Woojin, and I hope that maybe, just maybe, you’ll love me back._

 

_Love, Bang Chan_

_p.s._

_i won’t leave you ever again. but, for now, i gotta go. i need to take care of some things and help fix some things i might’ve messed up while i was gone. please call me tomorrow when you get the chance. I love you and I think you might just love me back._

 

The last part seemed to be more recent and Woojin realized that Chan must’ve just wrote it before he left.

So, maybe his smile was a little less sad, and maybe Chan wasn’t going to leave him again.

Just maybe, everything would be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought! I accept constructive criticism pfft
> 
> If you want to scream with me about Stray Kids, or any group, really, just message me on twitter @skzbangwoo!
> 
> (if you want me to write a second part to this, pls let me know.)


End file.
